zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 90
Barinade vs. Kalle Demos Resuggesting from archive 81. "Both are fought early in the game (while Link searches for three items, the Spiritual Stones and the Pearls of the Goddesses, respectively) using the newly acquired boomerang, and both eat one of Link's current companions (Princess Ruto and Makar, respectively). They both seem to have a sort of electrical energy (Barinade obviously, Kalle Demos when it charges up its roots for an attack)." and as Xykeb mentioned, "they both attach themselves to the ceiling with tentacle-like things". Thanks. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I still like it. Still think you should change "eat" to "hold onto" or something like that. Barinade never ate Ruto, remember? - McGillivray227 23:05, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : : You're right. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:11, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not really a fan but can't oppose it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:04, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Wasn't that hell week? --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:04, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Time passes, seasons change...but the Eh remains. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't quite like it as much as before, but it's still enough for me to support. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I think it's good enough. Portal-Kombat : : I don't mind boss fights anymore, but there seem to be a few too many more differences than similarities.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : This is actually good, although I don't know my opinion from a month ago... Superduh... 02:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I still do not like this at all. The connections are alright, but the combatants are ulta boring. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : The fact that Kalle Demos is based off of Barinade helps. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : I think this is good. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : I like-a. The 21:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) [[Owl Statue#The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess|Owl Statues (Twilight Princess)]] vs. Servants of the Tower Battle of the statues you can control using magical methods. They help you to either a dungeon or to part of a dungeon.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 22:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : : It's tight, but I don't like it that much... - McGillivray227 23:05, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it, but I think the Owl Statues would surely lose. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:11, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm interested to see where this would go. If it means a potential victory for WW, I've at least got to support. Portal-Kombat : : Hurm...I dig the Servants of the Tower, so sure. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : This is a bit tentative and I may change it to neutral later, but I'm liking it at the moment. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it, but I can't quite support it. Superduh... 02:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Nah. Its just boring to me. I'm not liking many this week though, so it may just be me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : It doesn't appeal to me. Sir Real (talk) 21:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Works well --'''DekuStick '' '' : : I like it, and I don't see why not. The 21:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ReDead vs. Wallmaster Bringing it back. Two of the scariest creatures in the Zelda series. They're both zombie-like, and they usually harass the player in some way: ReDeads paralyze Link with their screams, while Wallmasters try to drag him back to the entrance of a dungeon. Diachronos (talk) 23:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like it that much. Also, not sure if it was done before, but wouldn't a Gibdo be a more suitable opponent for a ReDead. They are way more similar. - McGillivray227 23:29, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :: : Not really, considering they're practically the same thing. Diachronos (talk) 23:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: : So they are so similar that they aren't a better opponent? Awesome.... - McGillivray227 23:43, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Aye, it been a while (not necessarily, but I can't remember being bothered by them of late) since we had a good undead scary creature battle. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Still seems both random and unoriginal at the same time to me, both of which are bad traits in a fight. Oh yeah, and I don't particularly like the fight itself that much. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Who's ready for an umpteenth helping of undead?! Portal-Kombat : : As much as I want a ReDead fight soooo baaaaadly, I don't find the connections interesting. Oh, and to McGillivray, if you think Gibdos are a better match, you could suggest it. I wouldn't do it this week, though.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :: : Maybe I will give it a try, maybe next week. - McGillivray227 19:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I can't see ReDeads in a fight with wallmaster, but this could be a good suggestion. : : Relatively weak suggestions. But it is at least a breath of fresh air and better than the others in my opinion. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:30, April 20, 2010 : : This sounds interesting. I'd like to see how it turns out. Sir Real (talk) 21:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC) (UTC) : : Not bad. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : I like both of these enemies very much (though, if it makes it, I'm not sure for which one to vote). The 21:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Xykeb said it all. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Floormaster vs. Wallmaster Not the best fight, but at least I am trying. They are both really annoying hands that try to steal you or a person that is on you. Both are really annoying. Now time to see how much this is hated... Superduh... 02:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Way too similar. Now I see what Diachronos was trying to say... It definitely doesn't work out... - McGillivray227 02:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : teh no --AuronKaizer ''' 02:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : In truth, I think it's a good matchup... but I doubt it will ever go through. Portal-Kombat : : Their names and appearance make them obviously related, making this fight incredibly uncreative. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Too similar. That's not something you hear every day. Sorry, but the extreme similarity makes it boring. Sir Real (talk) 21:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Unfortunately, I also agree that they are too similar. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Gekko vs. Grim Creeper These two are minibosses who use mounts. Gekko uses a snapper during his battle and grim creeper uses evil eagle during the final battle of the temple. They both also have some strange connections to good and evil because gekkos are mutated frogs who are actually good and grim creeper's final words have created a debate over his true intentions (is he good or bad?). Plus I want to see these two fight =].Ingo the great (talk) 02:20, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I take back my comment on the ReDead/Wallmaster fight. This is the best one thus far this week. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:25, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Da''yum! --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Finally a suggestion this week I can support instead of just picking the one I dislike the least. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:01, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : : This is the best suggested fight I've seen in a while! Portal-Kombat : : Um, just as a note, another similarity I kind of thought of when I saw this is that they both call several smaller enemies and make them fight for them...not that it really matters, since the connections you do have are pretty solid anyway. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 08:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Oni Link 15:27, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I have seen better, but this is still quite good compared to others. Superduh... 16:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I have an inkling this will have a lot of win. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze http://i910.photobucket.com/albums/ac302/AkiGrahamShitatsuchi/anonymoustiny.png Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Two words... Awesome... - McGillivray227 19:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : : This is the breath of fresh air I needed! Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I'd give reasons, but they've pretty much all been said. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : I have to be the one jerk that opposes (the spot normally reserved for Xykeb) against a mountain of support. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments